Antwort
Antwort (pronounced ANT-vort; sometimes alternatively spelled as Antewort) is a relatively small country located to the North-east of District 6, and furthest from the reach of the Barsburg Empire. It was described as a: "snow and ice covered, strongly fortified country".Described as this by Konatsu to Shuri in Kapitel 26. Antwort had been at war with the Barsburg Empire for some time prior to the series's start, sparked by fears that the lost Eye of Mikhail had been taken to Antwort. Although seemingly holding its own against Barsburg forces successfully for many years, the Black Hawks ensured a quick victory as the country was unprepared to defend itself from Warsfeil. Once Wasfeil became involved in Antwort, the kingdom fell within 5 hours of fighting: ending with the death of its ruler King Antwort. Antwort is the latest of Barsburg's conquests. However, neither the Eye of Mikhail nor Pandora's Box was found in Antwort. National emblem Original The original national emblem of Antwort is pentagonal in shape and rather simple in design.In Kapitel 26 multiple soldiers of Antwort, and the Antwort king, can be seen wearing the emblem on their aviator caps. There is an unknown image in the centre of the pentagon that looks somewhat like a crown. Joint emblem Following the marriage of Weldeschtein Krom Raggs and Vanessa Antwort and the alliance between the two countries, the nation emblem of Antwort was merged with that of Raggs to create a joint emblem. The joint emblem featured two galloping bulls facing away from each other and the Antwort pentagon in the very centre. The whole emblem is shield shaped with two pairs of angel wings at the very top. Antwort returned to using their original emblem following their withdrawal from their alliance with Raggs.Throughout the Antwort War, Antwort soldiers wore the original symbol on their clothing. History Pre-Raggs War Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, King of Raggs, married Princess Vanessa Antwort to ally the kingdoms of Raggs and Antwort. Just before the Raggs War began, Antwort seceded from the alliance between the two countries.Said by the three generals in Kapitel 26. Raggs War The Raggs War prompted the Kingdom of Antwort to arm themselves. The original container for Pandora's Box was stolen and taken to Antwort.In Kapitel 26, Ayanami says to the King of Antwort: "so it was you who stole Pandora's Box". Antwort War Raggs' fall, and the military's subsequent failure to find the Eye of Mikhail within the Raggs Kingdom, caused the Barsburg Empire to search for the Eye in the neighbouring countries that had once allied themselves with Raggs- with Emperor Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg taxing a large amount to continue to search. A war with Antwort began. Barsburg forces were positioned on the Southernmost Island, but resistance meant they were unable to continue through the country.In Kapitel 26 page 7, the retreating Barsburg troops were positioned on the "Southernmost Island". Trivia *In German, "Antwort" means "answer". *An Antwort princess, Vanessa, was married to King Weldeschtein Krom of Raggs, making her a queen of Raggs some time before the Raggs War. *It seems that Antwort stole the Pandora's Box from Raggs when Raggs was at war with Barsburg.In Kapitel 26 during the Antwort War, when Ayanami confronts the Antwort King he (Ayanami) says: "so it was you who stole Pandora's Box". The reasons for this, whether for Antwort's personal gain or to prevent Barsburg from getting it, is unknown. *Although fortified, a factor contributing to the country's defeat was revealed when Ayanami's troops landed in the plaza in front of the royal palace (Vol 05 Chp 26 Page 13): the country does not have the means to fight against a Warsfeil, hence, it was easily conquered by Ayanami's group whose members were Warsfeil. *The snow of Antwort reminded Ayanami of his birthplace (revealed later in the series to be Raggs) as it fell upon them (Page 29). *What effect, if any, Wahrheit Teito Klein's restoration of Raggs had on Antwort and whether the two kingdoms ever renewed diplomatic ties remain unknown. *Slavery is legal in Antwort. References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Barsburg Category:Antwort Category:Raggs